Do You Remember Me Natalia
by BelieveInMe134
Summary: Natasha is helping shield get back up and running and the winter soldier is gaining his memories back but what happens when the winter soldier remember's something or someone from his past, Natalia or better known as The black widow.


After a long day at shield I finally arrived at my house, I have been helping as much I could at shield, I mean we are trying to get all of shields files back that were dumped onto the internet, and its not easy, anyways, i finally arrived at my apartment and I walked up to my door and unlocked it and went inside. I walked into the kitchen and got me a glass of water and came back out and was about to sit down when i seen someone was sitting on my couch it wasn't just a stranger it was the winter soldier. I grabbed my gun and pointed it at him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him slowly moving towards him.

"Just put the gun down" he said to me.

"Im not going to do that" I said

"I remember you natalia. do you remember me?" He asked.

"I dont know what your talking about" I said with confusion in my voice.

"I know your lying Natalia" he said then stood up and started walking towards me.

"Stay back, don't come any closer" I said. warning him

"just think, remember when we were together, remember when I trained you." Bucky asked me.

I stood there for a moment. Memories started flooding my mind.I saw Me in the red room, and the winter soldier training me. Then him kissing me . I just stood there in the middle of the living room, tears threatening to fall. This was all too much for me.

"What do you want." I said trying to stay calm.

"just listen Natalia, i'm not here to hurt you." Bucky said

"Then what are you here for" i asked him.

" just answer me. Do you remember me?" Bucky asked me sounding desperate

"I..I..I don't know." I said sounding unsure

"Please, what do you remember." Bucky asked.

"I remember being in red room and you were training me, then you and I were a thing, a couple"

"yeah, we really loved each other." Bucky said

I sat there for a moment thinking. "Do you still love me" I suddenly blurted out

Bucky stood there for a moment "honestly, yes I do".

I stood walked over to bucky and sat down on the couch with him. "Why did you come here".

"Because i'm trying to find steve and I knew you would know where he is." Bucky said

"oh" Natasha said.

"and I also came here to see if you remember me, I love you natalia" Bucky said and grabbed natashas hand.

Natasha looked at her hand and then back up at Bucky "I love you too, Bucky".

Bucky smiled and stared at Natasha. "Im glad you do".

"oh im not sure if im going to be a big help with finding Steve, I left after the whole incident with shield and hydra, I been helping with getting shield back up in running" Natasha said.

Bucky was about to say something when nathasha cut him off "damn.. I wasn't supposed to tell you that, its classified." Natasha said then facepalmed.

bucky laughed and said "Its okay, im not with hydra anymore".

"oh, thank god" Natasha said relieved. "I would have lost my job if you would have ran back and told hydra everything I just said, but im sure hydra is doing the same thing."

"like I said i'm not working with hydra anymore, so you dont have to worry about that". bucky said

"okay, actually im pretty sure Steve is still in D.C, i'm not sure where though." Natasha said to Bucky.

"does not shield no where he is. I mean he does work for them so.." bucky said

"I dont know if they know where he is. All i know is that he is laying low for a while, and I don't know where" Natasha said to him.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Natasha leaned back into the couch and laid her head on buckys shoulder.

"we can try and look for him tomorrow" Natasha said to Bucky.

"we can give it a try" Bucky said sounding unsure

Natasha turned and looked at bucky "what's wrong?".

"nothings, its just that i keep remember things, and i don't know if they happened or if they are a dream." bucky said and put his head in his hands.

Natasha put a hand in buckys shoulder. "well, when we find Steve you guys can talk, and then you'll know which ones are memories.".

Bucky looked at Natasha. "I just want to be myself again, I don't want to be the winter soldier."

"Hey look at me" Natasha said "Listen to me, you are going to get through this, and I will be here every step of the way" Natasha then pulled Nucky towards her then hugged him. They sat like that for a few minutes then Bucky pulled away. "Thank you" Bucky said.

"For what?" Natasha asked

"For everything, for you to be willing to help me get back to being myself." Bucky said

"well i am your girlfriend." Natasha said smiling.

"hmm.. my girlfriend, I like the sound of that" Bucky said with a smirk on his face.

"oh really.." Natasha said.

"isnt there something that boyfriend and girlfriends are supposed to do." Bucky said

"And what is that" Natasha said

"I guess im gonna have to show you." bucky said. he leaned in towards Natasha and kissed her, Natasha pulled away and smiled at Bucky "i love you"

"I love you too" Bucky said and smiled. "so are you gonna let me stay here tonight" Bucky said.

"Yeah you can stay here tonight" natasha said.

"Alright i'm gonna sleep in here on the couch" bucky said

"You can sleep with me tonight" Natasha said. Bucky looked at her with a smirk.

"Oh no….I didnt mean it like that" Natasha's face reddened in embarrassment .

Bucky laughed "I knew what you meant I was just joking."

"You haven't changed a bit, bucky" Natasha said

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Bucky asked

"Its a good thing" Natasha said and smiled.

**thanks for reading...leave a review and tell me what you think. :)**


End file.
